Gone
by Flippy's
Summary: During the night Katara is alone and has an unexpected visitor. She then has to make the biggest decision of her life. umm, first Avatar fic and yeah. Please be nice. Is better than sounds! [Hopefully] Kinda dark, not sure though Redo of Chapt. 3 up!
1. Gone Chapter One

Note: Ok, I really don't know where this came from, but I just got this thought in my mind and I had to write it. So here is the result of my thoughts. If you were wondering this is umm…I am really not sure. It's definitely a Aang and Katara story, but I don't think you'll like the outcome. And this is it. Nothing more! So please don't get mad at me if I do not continue…Because this was just kinda a drabble. Anyway, now I am just wasting time for my favorite show to come on. And sadly, no, it is not Avatar. Though I do like the show, I just never get to see it. Plus we're moving so it's kinda crazy, but anyways, I'll let you get to the story!

**Flippy:** Ok, I don't own Avatar: the last Air bender or anything, but I do own this, so don't steal it! Please!

**Zuko:** Who would want to steal this? All I want is the Avatar!

**Flippy and Katara: **Quick run Aang!

**Flippy: **Aang? Heeellllloooo? Omigosh! He's sleeping! During my story! How rude!

**Katara:** Want me to wake him up? (Starts bending a little water over his head)

(Flippy looks at Zuko, Zuko looks at Flippy)

**Flippy and Zuko:** OK!

(Katara drops the water)

**Aang:** Ahhh! What was that for!

**Flippy: **Too bad you were asleep and missed all the fun! Anyways, on with the story!

**Gone**

_By: Flippy_

The night air was cold and the moon shone brightly all around. Katara laid under her blankets, but was unable to sleep. She sat up and stared around her. The fire was now small, threatening to go out with the blow of the wind. Aang and Sokka slept on, oblivious to Katara's uneasiness. She got up and began to walk to where a pond was, into the forest. She felt that some water bending might relax her.

Katara moved through the darkness and came upon the moon's reflection, shining on the pond's surface. It was bright and made Katara feel more at ease. She slowly moved into the water and closed her eyes. Her arms moved in a easy flow, the water around her picking up. It moved around her, as if it were dancing to her song.

Katara breathed slowly and concentrated on controlling the water around her. She continued, unaware that she was being watched. In the darkness, a pair of firey eyes blazed as they watched her. Katara suddenly heard the snapping of a twig and whirled around quickly, the water falling all around her, like rain.

"Zuko!"

Katara stared at him, not knowing if it was a dream or not. But yet, there he was, standing right on the ponds edge. His face shone in the moonlight and she could clearly see his scar. She quickly got into her fighting stance and called out.

"What do you want!"

Zuko smirked and continued to stare at her. Katara felt as if a fire had began to burn inside of her. Her eyes meet his and she could not tear around from his smoldering gaze. Zuko calmly, replied back to her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Katara suddenly realized that if he was here, so was the Fire Nation army. And Aang and Sokka were still asleep at the camp. Katara quickly brought up some water and made a whip and threw it at Zuko, yelling out.

"You're not taking Aang!"

Zuko easily avoided the attack and moved closer to her. The water rippled around them and Katara thought this was quite daring of him. After all he was in her element and the moon was shining bright. She brought up a small water ball and was about to hurl it at him, when a fireball smashed into it. The stream rose around her and for a few moments, Katara couldn't see anything. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and take hold of her wrist. Zuko's voice rang in her ears.

"I didn't come for the Avatar."

His voice was low and deadly. Katara couldn't help but shiver as the night air brushed against her.

"I came for you."

Katara gasped, as she was suddenly whipped around and came face to face with Zuko. He still held her wrists and he pulled her body towards his. He quickly place his lips on her's in a fierce kiss. It was forceful and hard, unlike what Katara wanted it to be. She wanted gentle and sweet. But most of all, she did not want to be kissed by Zuko, the boy who was constantly after the Avatar, Aang and always trying to kill them. Zuko pulled back and released Katara. She stumbled back and stared at him. She quietly whispered,

"No."

"Yes."

Was Zuko's reply. Katara felt a scream building up in her throat. She yelled as loud as she could, her voice echoing in the forest. Zuko kept his calm posture, even though he only had a few moments before the Avatar and Sokka would arrive to see what was wrong with Katara. He began to stalk up to her and grabbed her face with his hand, turning so she looked at him.

"If you don't come with me, I'll kill the Avatar."

Said, Zuko. Katara's eyes flashed with new fear. Fear that the boy she loved would die and be departed from her forever. Zuko smirked and pressed his lips against her's again. He placed his hand on her waist and held the back of her head, forcing her to kiss him back.

"KATARA!"

Zuko broke away and Katara looked over to see Aang standing by the pond. His eyes shown bright n the night. They were filled with anger, rage, hurt, and jealously. He stared her, then looked over at Zuko.

"You let her go."

Said Aang firmly. Zuko just smiled and turned to Katara and whispered something in her ear. Katara gasped and slowly shook her head. She looked at Aang and tears began to form in her eyes. Aang was looking at her, reaching out for her and she could do nothing.

"I am sorry Aang.'

That was all she said, as she turned away and let Zuko lead her to the ships. Aang stood there, shocked, not knowing what happened. But he didn't wait for long. He quickly ran after her and cried out.

"Katara! Wait!"

Katara stopped and turned to him, tears running down her cheeks. Aang felt a pang of sadness in her eyes. The once vibrate ocean blue was now a dull gray. Zuko stood with a hand possessively around Katara's waist, his eyes flashing at the Avatar. Katara whispered something to Zuko and he nodded his head. She began to walk to Aang. When she was in front of him, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Aang. And because I love you, you can't try to save me. I am sorry."

Katara was suddenly gone, out of his reach. Aang stood there, stunned, not knowing what had just occurred. Katara was gone, his world, his only reason for living had vanished. And that bastard took her. And he couldn't stop him. Aang quickly ran to the edge of the forest, out by the ocean. He watched as the ship sailed away, taking with it, his love. He growled quietly and whispered,

"Katara, I will save you."

**The End**

Note: So…Do you want to kill me for not continuing this? Sorry…So anyways! I might continue if someone can answer this question for me…Ok, here's the question: What's greater than god, eviler than the Devil, the poor people have it, the rich people don't want it. So any ideas? Review and tell me! HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	2. Gone Chapter Two

Note: Ok, Ok. I guess I have to continue this story because **MelMuff, Dolphin Water, Angelhalo 101, SukiaFire, WolfMasterWSD, and Valentine Satiguss** all got the correct answer! The answer was: Nothing. Congrats! Ok so this may end in this chapter or in the next, I don't know because I am typing it right now! Like I say in my profile, I am not good at chapter stories, so this will probably be short, but still very good! Oh, and Sokka is probably going to be sleeping throughout this, because he won't be much help…OK, here's the story!

**Flippy: **Waaah! I have no funny way of saying I don't own Avatar: Last Air bender! It makes me sad…

**Aang: **But Flippy, be happy I am not going to fall asleep during this story…ZZZzzzzzz!

**Flippy: **He fell asleep, didn't he?

**Katara and Zuko:** YUP!  
**Flippy:** He is so dead! I will use my own type of bending on him! The greatest type ever!

**Zuko: **HEY! Fire is the greatest type of bending!

**Flippy:** Shut up! And let me show you…Ha!

(Suddenly Aang jumps up and starts screaming)

**Aang: **HELP MOMMY! MOMMY! EVIL MONKEY LUMPERS ARE AFTER ME! WAAAAH!

**Katara:** What did you do?

**Flippy: **Nothing (Smiling innocently) ON WITH THE STORY!

**Gone**

**Chapter two**

_By: Flippy_

Katara stared out into the ocean from the railings of the ship. She looked towards the land and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had given it all up. All of it. For the sake of letting Aang live, she was now with Zuko. The evil cruel person who had given her no other option but no go with him. Katara began to cry more, as she whispered Aang's name. She suddenly felt a pair of arms go around her waist. She turned and saw Zuko, staring at her.

"Forget him, Katara. You're with me."

Katara looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes and she could not help but shudder. He leaned down and kissed her. Katara closed her eyes, as she let herself be kissed and thought of only one person. Aang.

------

Aang quickly rush back to camp and grabbed his kite. Sokka slept on and Aang was in too much of a rush to wake him. The only thing he was focused on was saving Katara. And killing the bastard who took her. Aang let himself be lifted by the air and opened his kite. He used the air around him to take off into the night, right out to where the Fire Nation's ships were.

"Katara, just wait I am coming for you."

Said Aang, has he flew over the tree tops and out into the ocean. He saw the ships in front of him and sped up. Soon he was flying over them, looking for the one that had Katara. His eyes frantically searched the decks of each ship, but no Katara. There was one last ship and Aang prayed that she was on it. He looked down and saw no Katara. He continued to look and instead of finding Katara he found Zuko.

------

Zuko continued to kiss Katara and soon she had her back to the railing and his hands on both sides of her, holding the railing. Katara felt more tears falling and began to shake. This wasn't what she wanted. She did not want Zuko, she wanted Aang. But most of all she wanted to protect him and if that meant giving herself to Zuko, she would. Zuko broke away from her and gazed into her eyes.

"Once we reach the Fire Nation, we'll be married."

Katara gasped. She had thought, perhaps, that Zuko was just using her and would let her go, once he was finished with her. But the way he was looking at her, it was clear he was long from being finished with her. Katara stared at him, his firey eyes never leaving her's.

"Kiss me."

Katara looked more stunned and wasn't sure if it was an order or request. She shook her head and looked down. Zuko grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. His eyes were showing so much emotion, but Katara knew what he would do if she did not do as he wanted. She leaned up and placed her lips on his.

------

Aang's anger gaze stayed on Zuko and he finally noticed someone was kissing him. He looked closer and saw Katara. He felt relief, but also jealousy. Was that why Katara told him not to save her? Did she want to be with Zuko? Thoughts began to flood Aang's mind, but one thought kept him from losing his sanity. Katara loves him. She had said it before she left with Zuko and Aang never got the chance to say it back.

"KATARA!"

------

Katara broke away and watched as Aang flew down onto the ship. She stared at him, not knowing if he was real or not. She watched his chest move up and down, as he breathed and his eyes that were searching her's for a answer.

"Aang!"

Said Katara, as she tried to pull away from Zuko. But Zuko kept a firm grip on her and pulled her closer to him.

"Nice to see you, Avatar."

Zuko smirked as he called out to Aang. Aang glared at him, his eyes making a silent promise that he was going to pay for taking away his Katara.

"Aang! Why are you here? I told you not to save me!"

Katara cried out. Aang couldn't help, but stared at her. She looked for frightened, so fragile.

"Because I love you and I won't let Zuko take you from me!"

Aang quickly rushed at Zuko. Zuko pushed Katara away from him and dodged Aang's attack. His smirk never left his face, as he said,

"Katara made a decision. And if you don't leave her with me, I will be forced to kill you."

Aang moved quickly and used the air around him to push Zuko back. Zuko flew and hit the railing. He got up and smiled at him, a little blood dripping down from where he bit himself.

"So you've given your answer, Avatar."

"You're not taking Katara!"

Katara stared as Aang was hit with a fire ball on his left shoulder. She felt tears falling and wished to help him somehow. She suddenly remembered in the mist of the battle that they were on the ocean. She rushed to the side of the ship and focused all her energy on bringing up a huge wave and crashing it against the side of the ship.

Zuko stumbled and that gave Aang the chance to pin him to the ground. He used air to force him further onto the ground. Zuko looked up at him and said,

"Katara chose me. How does it feel, huh?'

Aang slammed his fist down on Zuko, angrily. Katara watched in horror, as Aang continued to hit Zuko.

"Aang! Stop!"

Aang stopped, but as soon as he did, Zuko kicked him off. Zuko pushed him to the ground and made a fire ball appear on his hand. Zuko smiled, as he said,

"Goodbye"

The fire ball was released.

Note: HA! Cliffy! I have never done a cliffy! And that makes me happy, though the cliffy is about to be ruined, because I am torn between two ways to end this story. Soooo, let's have a vote! Option number one: Aang 'somehow' saves Katara and live happily ever after…Or Option number two: Katara saves Aang's life, but staying with Zuko and Aang never sees her again. Yup, so those are the two options. One happy, the other pretty sad. But I'll tell you guys the one I would kinda like to see. I think it would be cooler if Katara sacrificed herself to save Aang's life, but that's just me. But I still won't mind seeing Aang save Katara, but I am giving you guys the decision and it is by vote, so don't get mad at me if I don't chose the one you want! Ok, bye! HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	3. Gone First Option Chapter Three

Note: Ok, so this is pretty short and the winner of the votes was OPTION ONE! But don't be sad anyone who wanted option two, because I am going to put an alternate ending up! Woo Hoo! Everyone wins! Soooo, I left you a cliffy, so I'll stop talking(Or typing) and let you get to it! Here we go!

**Flippy:** I don't own Avatar: Last Air bender, that's all, I am too excited to see what you guys think of the ending! (Squeals)

**Zuko: **Which ending is it? The one where I get Katara, Right? Right?

**Aang: **No, it's the one where I get Katara? Right?

**Flippy: **Uhhh, both? Well there's going to be two endings, but right now I'll let Katara tell you guys!

**Katara: **Ok, so this ending is where I end up with Aang! Woo Hoo!

**Zuko: **Grrr. (grumbles)

**Flippy: **ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Gone**

**Chapter two**

_By: Flippy_

"Nooooo!"

Katara screamed as she pushed Zuko off Aang. The fireball just barely missed hitting Aang in the face. Zuko quickly pushed Katara off of him and looked for Aang, but could not find him.

"Well, well. It seems the Avatar has run away. No one to save you now, Katara."

Said Zuko, as he began to walk towards a terrified Katara.

"That's what you think!"

Katara and Zuko looked up to see Aang bulleting down towards Zuko. Aang hit Zuko with such a force, that Katara flew back as well and hit the railing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Aang standing over Zuko, who was bleeding quite a bit. He looked so wild, so unlike the gentle peaceful Aang she knew. He bent down and grabbed Zuko by the collar, lifting him up, along with his fist. Just as he was bringing it down, Katara cried out.

"Stop, Aang!"

He stopped and looked at her, with pain in his eyes.

"Please, stop. Don't be like Zuko, don't be a killer."

Katara began to cry and Aang slowly let go of Zuko. He walked over to Katara and took her in his arms, gently saying,

"I am sorry Katara. Are you ok?"

Katara nodded her head and Aang helped her up.

"Let's go home."

Said Aang, as he lifted her up and grabbed his kite and opened it up. He took off, being careful to keep Katara from falling. They flew over the ocean, Katara quietly crying the whole time. Soon they landed on the ground and Aang put Katara down. Katara moved away, but Aang stopped her, by grabbing her hand and pulled her to him. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her sweetly. Katara began to kiss him back, as the sun began to rise. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Katara. And I don't ever want to lose you, I rather die."

Said Aang, as he clung to her. Katara gently smiled and took his face in her hands and whispered,

"I love you too, Aang."

They sealed their silent promise never to part from each other with a kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

Note: Uhhh, I kinda didn't like the ending, nor did I really know how to end it. Sorry, if it wasn't great or anything! So, are the reviewers who voted for option one satisfied? I kinda am, but I think I might like the other ending better! So HAVE A GREA DAY!


	4. Gone Redo of Chapter Three First Option

Note: ok, so I redid the ending. Not much else to say, but hopefully this one will be better, at least I think it's better! So I hope you guys enjoy it! The Zutara ending, I will start writing right now! Hooray! Both endings! How fun is that? Ok, now to the story!

**Flippy:** Yaa! Another alternate ending, well actually the redo of the ending I just wrote! Anyway, I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender!

**Zuko: **Wait! You mean I have to read that ending again? Ewww! It was so corny!

**Katara:** No it wasn't, it was beautiful!

**Aang: **I agree with Zuko, it was corny!

**Flippy:** Who cares! I rewrote it and it's better! So stop arguing and ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Gone**

**Redo of Option one (Aang/Katara)**

_By: Flippy_

"Nooo!"

Screamed Katara as the fire ball hit Aang. There was a loud blast, that sent Zuko flying away from Aang and Katara fell back as well. In front of them was a large whirlwind, threatening to suck them both in. Zuko staggered, as he rose to his feet and look at the whirlwind. In the middle of it was Aang, his eyes glowing a soft blue. Zuko, apparently not intimidated by Aang, shot many fireballs at him.

"No! Aang!"

Yelled Katara as she watched, helplessly, as the fireballs went into the whirlwind, only to be thrown back out at Zuko. One by one the fireballs hit Zuko and he stumbled back. He tried to block them ,but was unable to. Aang began to slowly move, the whirlwind around him dieing.

Soon he was right by Zuko, his eyes still glowing. He made a fireball appear and pointed straight at Zuko, hitting him with such force that he flew back, hitting the railing, and leaving him unconscious. Aang still continued to move towards him, using his Avatar powers to create a huge wave behind Zuko.

"Aang, stop! You'll sink the boat!"

Katara called out to Aang, hoping he could hear her, under the thundering water around them. When he didn't stop, she sprang to her feet and ran towards him. Katara threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

"Please, Aang! Stop! I love you, please, stop!"

Water was still surrounding them and Katara feared that it would crush them at any moment. Slowly the light in Aang's eyes dimmed and the water around them vanished back into the ocean. Aang fell to the ground, Katara grabbing him and falling as well. Katara looked down at Aang peacefully sleeping and she gently shook him to wake him.

Aang slowly opened his eyes and looked up. For a brief moment he thought he had died and was in the arms of an angel. Soon he realized that the angel was Katara. He looked up at her and gently caressed her face. She smiled down at him and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?

Asked Aang, as he got up. Katara shook her head and looked over at Zuko.

"What did you do?"

Asked Katara, as she got up as well. Aang looked over at Zuko and smiled.

"I am not really sure, but it stopped Zuko from taking you."

Replied Aang. Katara nodded her head and looked out into the ocean.

"How are we going to get back? Then what are we going to do?

Katara asked Aang. Aang's smile widened as he called out,

"Yip Yip!"

Soon Appa was flying towards them. In a few moments he landed on the deck and walked towards Aang and Katara. Katara began to climb up, but fell. But she never hit the ground, because Aang was there to catch her. He used his air bending to lift her up and put her atop Appa. Soon he was up as well and Appa lifted up and took off.

"Wow!"

Said Katara, as she stared at the rising sun. She felt a hand slide over her's and turned to look at Aang. He slowly brought his face towards her's and gently kissed her. Katara placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The sun continued to rise, along with a new love.

**The End

* * *

**

Note: Did you guys like it? I think it's better! So I'll start on the Zutara ending! So Bye! HAVE A GREAT DAY!


End file.
